dickfiguresfandomcom-20200223-history
Freshman 15
Freshman 15 is the 7th episode in Season 4, and the 37 episode overall. Plot Red attempts the impossible "Freshman 15" challenge of boning 15 freshman chicks in one night. CHALLENGE ACCEPTED! Transcript (cue card Welcome to College House MOTHA-F*CKA ) (Blue gets up from the floor dazed) Blue: Ugh. Where am I? Red: (yells while holding a bloodied bat over Blue) House party! Blue: What? Red: Dude I'm doing the freshmen fifteen challenge. (Words flashing at the bottom with bleeping sounds '"Challenge Accepted'") Voted fifteen freshmen chicks in one night. Blue: (Yells out angrily) Why am I here?! Red: You didn't want to come so I hit you with a baseball bat. Blue: Dude, I didn't want to come to this party because I have a hundred and fivr degree fever! (gets up) I gotta go home! Red: remember what they say, to defeat a cold (yells out) DROWN A FEVER! (Girl shoves a bottle of booze in blue's mouth as he drinks) Purple Girl: Whoo! College House! Group of College Kids Chant:College house! College house! Dig, dig, dig! College house! College house! (brief pause) College house! Blue: (burps out bottle) Aaaugh! Girl: (runs off) Naked party! Red: (runs off after the girl) Here we go First! (a count down begins as Red starts to have sex with four freshmen girls as their Bra's fly on Blue's head) Oh shit that's like four! Blue: (starts to walk off) Fuck my life! (Blue begins to pass slowly through the party room as he heads for the bathroom as the count down continues) Dark Blue Guy: I'm gonna crush a yard of beer! Dark Green Guy: I'm doing a meter! Dark Blue Guy: Oh Shit! Metric yeah! Lord Tourettes: Yeah! Pass me that joint MOTHER FUCKER! L.T.'s getting high as BALLS! (girl crash through a wall and Red comes out) Girl: Oh my God I'm pregnant! Red: Nine! (Counter sets to '''9')'' Broseph: Bro bro! Breach! That was like... let me stepping in here. (Red drinks out of a tin jug, smashes it against his head, and kills broseph by slamming his head agianst the wall with the smashed jug and walks in another room) Red : Fat chick counts as two! Trollz0r: Hey baby, take off that over shield so I can dual wield your halo's. Girl: Are you, like, a foreign exchange student? Trollz0r: (Okay guy face) ''Single player activated... Raccoon: We dropping a beat more like Hiroshima! ''(Room begins to shake as the music volume turns up) Honto! Jumpo! Make that ass crap! Blue: Oh no! Stop jumping! (a guy lands right over Blue teabaging him) AAaahh! Not on me! (Mr. Dingleberry is having a seizure but the kids mistake it for a new dance craze) Gold guy: Dude, sick moves. what do you call that dance? Mr. Dingleberry: Seizure! Gold Guy: Everybody! (Music stops) Seizure! Music begins to play again while kids begin to dance like their having siezures. (Mr. Dingleberry continues having hsi seizure and finally dies. Meanwhile, Blue finally makes it to the bathroom next to a couple making out) Red: (while smoking with other kids in the bathrrom) ''Oh ho no, no man. It's not where I was hiding. It's where I was hiding from. Brown Guy: Whoa. ''(Like if his mind was blown) ''Bwaaah. Blue: Oh thank God, a medicine cabnet! Oh this should work. ''(downs a container of pills) Red: Oh shit dude that's- (Blue then suddently starts hallucinating, seeying Red's face changing) -''expiiiireeeed... ''(Blue begins to trip out on the expired medicine) Red's Voice: Robo trip! (Blue trying to swim in a kiddie pool, while Red and a girl watches him. Blue then possibly died or passed out, since he stopped moving.) Girl: uh... I think he's dead. Red: (kicks the pool) ahh he's alright. Girl: Oh, you're such a good guy. Red: (floats) You know it bitch! Girl: Say, what's that number above your head? Red: You a freshman? Girl: Yeah... Red: Then you're about to find out... (pushes girl infront of him) DIN-!! Recurring gags Episode Ending An advertisement for Dick Figures The Movie. Red Floating When he says "You know it bitch" and when he says "DING", at the end of the episode. Auto-Tune Use None. Last Line Being Cut Red says "DING". Trivia *This is the first time we see Blue being high on drugs and having illusions. *This shows Mr. Dingleberry loves college parties. **It also shows he has seizures. *The second time Jason has been rejected by a woman (if you inclued Fat Ugly Girl getting paid to do it) *Shows doing fat girls count twice. *People apparently can see the numbers over Red's head. *Red may have gotten a girl pregnant. *Raccoon uses a reference of a Japanese City that was hit by a atomic Bomb *This is the first time we see Lord Tourettes floating (or maybe he was just hanging from the 2 girls around him with his arms) *Posters On Walls: **Beer mug **Peace symbol **View of girl's breast **Missile **Zombiesa 4 Lype **"College, beer, boobs!" **"Ping pong bracket" chart **Jet **"Home grown" with marijauana **"Pan Gea Rules" **Pac man **Cyanide & Happiness **Dog **"RIM" **"Shots" **"Rules" **Guitar **Woman on a mat **"R2-Beat2" **"Solo cup" with cup and guitar **"Mexican Eagle" **"Chri stop herw alke" **"Space Babes" *Raccoon likes to make his marks in different places. Category:Season 4 Category:Episodes